This invention relates generally to a pulverizer bowl mill. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for separating particles of coal of a certain fineness from larger particles of coal within a pulverizer bowl mill.
It has long been known in the prior art to provide apparatus for purposes of effecting the grinding or pulverizing of certain materials. More specifically, the prior art is replete with examples of various types of apparatus that have been used to effect such grinding of a multiplicity of materials. Coal is one such material wherein there is a need that it be ground to a particular fineness in order to render it suitable for the use in, for example, a coal-fired steam generating power plant.
One particular type of coal pulverizing apparatus, which is to be found in the prior art is an apparatus, most commonly referred to in the industry by the name bowl mill. The latter apparatus obtains its name by virtue of the fact that the pulverization, i.e., grinding, of the coal which takes place therein is effected on a grinding surface that in configuration bears a resemblance to a bowl. Reference may be had by way of exemplification to U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,971, and/or U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,299 for a teaching of the nature of the construction and the mode of operation of a prior art form of bowl mill that is suitable for use in a coal fired power generation system to effectuate the pulverization of the coal that is to be burned as fuel therein.
In a coal pulverizing apparatus of the type to which reference has been had hereinbefore, a primary classification is had within the bowl mill of the material, e.g., coal, that is being pulverized therewithin. As employed herein the term primary classification is intended to refer to the separation of pulverized material from the air in which such material is entrained. In particular, reference is had here to that separation of pulverized material, which occurs as a consequence of causing the air within which the pulverized material is entrained to follow a tortuous path through the bowl mill whereby in the course of changing directions of flow the larger of the particles of the pulverized material lose their momentum and are made to return to the surface of the grinding table whereat they are subjected to further pulverization. The means by which this separation is generally accomplished is by way of a static classifier, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,156 for example, or a rotary classifier, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,877 for example.
In a static classifier, the flow of primary air and coal particles entrained therein is directed through a series of stationary turning vanes which make up the aforesaid convoluted path. Said turning vanes are canted at an angle to the direction of the flow of the stream of primary air and coal particles so as to cause the coarsest (and therefore heaviest particles) to fall out of the primary air stream and return to the grinding table to suffer a second pulverizing action.
In a rotary classifier, the flow of primary air and coal particles entrained therein is directed through a series of vanes disposed as an inverted, truncated cone and revolving about the central vertical axis of the housing at a predetermined rotational velocity in a squirrel cage fashion. The vanes are canted at an angle to the direction of the flow of the stream of primary air and coal particles entrained therein so as to present to the stream a window through which the stream of primary air and coal particles may pass unimpeded. However, the rotational velocity of the vanes coupled with the velocity of the primary air stream and the coal particles entrained therein acts to separate the coal particles into two groups. A first group of particles are those that are relatively coarse or heavy and therefore unable to pass unimpeded through the aforesaid window and are thus returned to the grinding table to suffer a second pulverizing action. A second group of particles are those that are relatively fine or light and therefore able to pass unimpeded through the window and thus be directed through the remainder of the bowl mill and delivered to the furnace of the steam generator.
For a fixed velocity of the primary air stream, by the judicious manipulation and control of the aforesaid rotational velocity of the vanes, the relative fineness of the two groups of coal particles may be adjusted, i.e., by increasing the rotational velocity of the vanes, the fineness of the coal particles that pass through the aforesaid window increases. In other words only increasingly finer particles will pass unimpeded as rotational velocity increases whereas increasingly coarser coal particles will pass unimpeded as rotational velocity is reduced. Conversely, for a fixed rotational velocity of the vanes, by the judicious manipulation and control of the aforesaid velocity of the primary air stream, the relative fineness of the two groups of coal particles may be adjusted, i.e., by increasing the velocity of the primary air stream, the fineness of the coal particles that pass through the aforesaid window decreases. In other words coarser and coarser particles will pass unimpeded as primary air velocity increases and finer and finer coal particles will pass unimpeded as primary air velocity is reduced.
The operation of classifiers can be characterized by several important relationships. Firstly, the carbon loss suffered by a coal-fired steam generating power plant decays approximately exponentially with an increase in the fineness of the pulverized coal burned in the steam generator. Secondly, fineness declines approximately linearly with increasing throughput, with the performance of a rotary classifier an improvement upon that of a static classifier. In addition, by increasing the mass flow rate of primary air to the bowl mill, fineness decreases due to the fact that heavier and therefore larger coal particles can be adequately entrained by the primary air stream. Conversely, by decreasing the mass flow rate of primary air to the mill, fineness increases. Also, by increasing the rotational velocity of a rotary classifier, fineness increases. One possible reason for the increase in the fineness could be that there is now a smaller time interval available between the successive passage of the classifier vanes through which a particle of coal may pass. Conversely, by decreasing the rotational velocity of the rotary classifier, the fineness is decreased.